Admítelo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Uno sabe lo que siente, otra cosa es admitirlo y por ultimo es darle un remedio al problema que provoca ese sentir. Todoroki se siente protagonista y Bakugou sabe que haga lo que haga será el numero uno. Realmente el problema lo tiene Midoriya. BakuDeku #6 Enjoy!


_¡Buenos dias heroes y heroinas! Os llevo la #5 "Admítelo" de la colección BakuDeku._

 _Está historia ha sido creada a partir de una idea primaria de dos frases propuesta por cierta persona a la que dedico esta historieta._

 _Es BakuDeku, pero también hay TodoBaku (TodorokixBakugou) para darle sentido ha esto._

 _Espero que la disfruten._

 _¡Vamos a divertirnos!_

* * *

-Si no he entendido mal…-Ya trataría de hacerle tragar sus palabras, le haría retractarse por tratarle de ese modo.

" Estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena." Volvió a su serenidad usual.

-Tendré que juntarme con él en cada ocasión, ¿No?.-El hombre con el que hablaba solo asintió. -Usted me odia... ¿Verdad sensei?- La culpa la tuvo toda Aizawa.

-¿Tu crees?-Le contestó sonriendo el que alteraba su línea de pensamientos.

Mantén la mente fría, se obligó Todoroki a sí mismo otra vez. Igualmente se la haría pagar a ese hombre de ojos permanentemente secos.

Aizawa le había cazado después de clases, con su usual postura y sonrisa enigmáticas, el héroe le había dicho sin pestañear, vaya ironía:

 _-Te juntaré con Bakugou porque usando tu lado izquierdo eres peor que All might empotrando su gran cuerpo en los asientos de un autobús.-_ Todoroki se medio rió, medio cabreó pero no expuso la una ni la otra.

-Me parece correcto.-Aizawa se marchó tras obtener el visto bueno del alumno.

-Esto no me gusta nada.-Expresó en voz alta el de ojos heterocromáticos mientras regresaba al aula para recoger sus cosas, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien ahí y no estuviera cerrada.

Al llegar lo confirmó y por su suerte ahí estaba Midoriya y este último al oírlo entrar se paró justo enfrente de él, bastante interesado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el sensei?-Midoriya no miraba donde estaba poniendo las libretas y cayeron, se dio prisa a recoger las hojas desperdigadas.

-Me juntará con Bakugou para que aprenda a manejar el fuego.-Las cosas del chico peli verde le cayeron a los pies y no fue por torpeza.

-¿E-estarás bien?-Miró a Todoroki con infinita preocupación, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en la suya, cosa que lo conmovió.

-Si.-Le puso una mano en la cabeza.-Puedes estar tranquilo, no dejaré que un psicópata como ese me amedrente ni me gane.-Izuku se fue corriendo, despidiéndose a alta voz con sus cosas colgando a los lados.

-Me pregunto si Bakugou lo sabe.-La respuesta es fácil. -Si no, Midoriya ya se encargará de contárselo, más bien de anunciárselo.-

Pudo verlos a ambos, Izuku y Katsuki caminando a medio metro del otro camino las residencias. Tras Todoroki, Kirishima le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Tio, te acompaño en el sentimiento.-

-Mis condolencias-Tras el pelirrojo, Kaminari le secundó levantando los pulgares, dando apoyo moral.

-No hay para tanto.-A Todoroki le parecía una estupidez y una pérdida de la vida sin motivo.

Ambos chicos callaron al ver la seriedad y se horrorizaron al ver la sonrisita que traía Todoroki.

-Tengo una forma de manejarlo.-Garantizó haciendo que los otros dos se encogieran y se abrazaran.

-Seremos nosotros quienes vamos a morir.-No quisieron comentar nada más e inspiraron con fuerza por la nariz, como si fuera su última bocanada de oxígeno.

Todoroki optó por comenzarlo a hablar con el culpable de sus futuras visitas a la enfermería y a paso rápido se plantó entre Midoriya y el barón de las explosiones asesinas.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo Bakugou?-Este se sobresaltó e hizo una mueca extraña expresando su confusión.

-Pues si.-No se fue por las ramas y plantó la mirada en Todoroki.

-Me han juntado contigo para mejorar mi habilidad con el fuego.-Bakugou enarcó una ceja.

-No garantizo tu supervivencia.-Dijo arrogantemente, sonrió y se avanzó, dejando a Midoriya y Todoroki, quienes habían parado de andar, solos.

-Kacchan ha dicho que sí…-Comentó más para sí el chico más bajo, pero Todoroki le oyó alto y claro.

-Al parecer no le caigo tan mal…-El problema previamente planteado parece más dócil, pero solo un doscientos sobre mil.

La tortura prometida por el sensei amado por todos llegó antes de que los alumnos y su destino se dieran cuenta.

-Si quieres controlar la fuerza del fuego no puedes usar esa postura.-Tener a Bakugou sentado en el suelo enfrente tuyo, tomando nota mientras te observa sin perder detalle, es francamente extraño. -Esa maldita pose tuya es para el hielo, la del fuego tiene que tener bases para reducir el retroceso de su fuerza de impacto.-El de pelo ceniza se levantó, Todoroki siguiéndolo con la mirada lo vio tras de él, Bakugou uso sus rodillas para obligarlo a agacharse un poco. -Ahora separa más los brazos, que tu centro de gravedad se bajo, cuanto más lo sea más estable serás. -Realmente Bakugou sabe de lo que habla.

-Entonces… ¿Es así?-Katsuki asintió.

-Al menos no eres gilipollas y puedo dar rienda suelta a mis mejores planes y técnicas.-Viniendo de Bakugou, eso para Todoroki fue un halago.

-¿Bakugou, quieres algo de beber?-El mencionado lo miró desde el suelo, volvía estar garabateando y secándose el sudor con una toalla roja. Todoroki se agachó a su lado con curiosidad para saber cómo serían los planes de Bakugou fuera de su cabeza.

En las notas de Bakugou había dibujos a lápiz, esquemas con rotulador rojo y verde pero lo más sorprendente, todos los apuntes escritos en inglés.

-Wow.-Salió una exclamación de Todoroki, Katsuki sonrió y cerró la libreta.

-Vamos a por algo de helado.-Puso la mano en los bolsillos, sacó la cartera y contó cuanto traía en ella. -Yo invito. -Bakugou le siguió en silencio, miraba su silueta ligeramente encorvada con las manos en los bolsillos. A veces puede ser agradable, se dijo mentalmente.

Cerca de los pies de ambos se clavó una barra de hierro.

-¡Lo siento!-A lo lejos tanto Yaoyorozu como Midoriya gritaban y se dirigían en su dirección.

-Fue mi culpa.-Dijo Izuku al llegar y extraerla del suelo, se había clavado hasta la mitad de su tamaño.

-Estábamos luchando y Mido-kun se despistó un segundo, le golpee y salió despedida hacia aquí.-Explicó brevemente la chica llevándose a Midoriya que trataba de lanzarse y disculparse con la frente en el suelo.

-Ese estupido nerd…-Todoroki le agarró de la chaqueta antes de que fuera a matarlo, las manos de Bakugou ya chisporroteaban un poco.

-Bakugou, no lo hagas. No vale la pena.-Este le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya que vas a tener razón, listillo.-Se cruzó de brazos conteniendo el enojo.-No me llames como cualquiera, llamame Katsuki o algo por el estilo.-Realmente es una caja de sorpresas.

Caminaron un trecho más en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Entonces Katsuki…-No sé quejó.-¿Te gusta el dulce?-Bakugou asintió antes de abrir las puertas de la nevera de par en par, sacó dos helados de palo y una tarrina bastante grande.

-Vamos a compartir estos.-Chocolate, nata y dos de fresa.-Y una mierda que te quejarás.-Todoroki estaba más que en acuerdo.-

-Me parece muy bien.-Le ayudó a cargar todo y dejó que Bakugou le tirara el dinero a la cara de la chica del mostrador.

-Tengo un deja vu.-Comentó Katsuki con helado en la boca, ya fuera del establecimiento. Tuvo la amabilidad de destripar el plástico del helado que ofreció después a Todoroki. -Ah, claro. Vine aquí con Deku.-Hizo polvo el palo vacío del helado con el puño. -También pagué yo. -Todoroki se hizo oír con el pop al abrir la tarrina.

-Hoy te sientes protagonista… ¿Eh Shouto?-Pero el de pelo bicolor se alejaba no queriendo darle ni un poco. -Si haces eso te mato.-Sentenció persiguiendolo sin ocultar la sed de sangre.

-¿Pasa algo Midoriya?-Iida le pasaba la mano por la cara pero el peli verde tenía la mirada fija al camino de arriba, al seguirla vio a Bakugou y a Todoroki juntos y pegándose. -Bakugou y Todoroki, que rara combinación.-Comentó tras ajustarse las gafas. -¡La juventud!-

-¡Kacchan!-La tarrina terminó en manos de Izuku que acaba de llegar frente los que seguían peleando. -¿Compartiendo helado sin mi?-Bakugou dejó de tirar de la parte albina del pelo de Todoroki, fue a por Midoriya y le arrancó la tarrina de las manos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa puñetero nerd?-Midoriya arrugó la nariz y calló al ver que Bakugou no tenía intención de iniciar una absurda discusión con él.

-La clase acabó.-Aizawa se llevó a Bakugou a ratras porque volvía a estar gritando groserías. -Todos a ducharse y a las habitaciones. Si no recuerdo mal tenéis un montón de deberes…-Aizawa sensei nos odia, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El estilo limpio y japones de Todoroki, la simpleza y la paz.

-¿De verdad tienes un kotatsu?-Bakugou rompía esa estética, eso le pasaba por invitarle a su habitación en ese lapso de tiempo libre.

-Si, lo tengo guardado al lado de los yukata y los futones.-

-Genial.-Bakugou estaba tumbado en el futon del propietario del cuarto releyendo sus apuntes.-Oh.-Dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio. -Hay algo a lo que he estado dando vueltas.-Todoroki se sentó para escucharle mejor.-Me he sentido observado hoy…-

Entonces la puerta fue suavemente golpeada, Todoroki fue a abrirla.

-¿Está aquí Kacchan?-De alguna forma se lo esperaba.

-Sigues preocupado por mi, ¿O por Katsuki?-Midoriya miró a Katsuki y después volvió a Todoroki.

-Ah, no no.-Negó con la cabeza.-Solo quería saber donde estaba, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.-Relató mientras cogía un mechón de pelo y tiraba alisando el rizo. -Ya está, me voy.-

Al cerrar la puerta Todoroki miró muy seriamente a Bakugou, este se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ningún asunto pendiente con él. Que le den.-

Midoriya solo en el pasillo vio a Kirishima salir de su habitación, le cazó a media salida.

-Woah Midoriya.-Él sonrió y asintió.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora Kirishima-kun?-El pelirrojo rascó su mejilla.

-Pues iba al cuarto de Jirou donde están Kaminari y ella. ¿Porque?-Midoriya miró al lado evitando su mirada.

-¿Puedo venir?-Kirishima se río.

-No me hagas esa carita pequeño… Ve con Bakugou ¿No?- Midoriya ya no sonreia.

-No puedo.-Dijo seriamente, meneo la cabeza y volvió su sonrisa luminosa. -Bueno da igual. ¡Iré a entrenar!-Al irse dejó al pelirrojo un poquito preocupado.

La preocupación no fue en vano.

-¡Oid! ¡Midoriya está solo!-Kirishima reunió alrededor de Midoriya y él a un montón de potenciales parejas de equipo.

-Yo iré contigo, Deku-kun.-Se lo agradeció mil veces, alma de dios Uraraka-sama.

-El equipo A. Bakugou-Todoroki.-A partir de ahí, el usuario del One for All no escuchó más.

Los equipos eran optativos, no hacía falta que Todoroki estuviera siempre con Kacchan, el sensei había dicho en ocasiones, no siempre.

Los podía ver desde su sitio, estaban hablando con la misma calma, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos. Vio a Bakugou sacudirse un poco y mirar enfurruñado alrededor y Todoroki soltarle una colleja con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Bakugou hizo gestos bruscos, pero ni le amenazó de muerte ni lo pateó, diría que le estuvo gritando hasta que la actividad dio inició.

-Deku-kun… Vuelves a estar murmurando inentendiblemente.-Uraraka le dio una palmada en la espalda.-¡Das yuyu!-Ambos rieron olvidándose un poco de los problemas que ambos cargaban.

¿Desde cuando había mejorado tanto su relación? ¿Porque lo veía tan fácil, cuando era mejor portarse bien con una vaca loca que con Katsuki?

Kirishima y Kaminari contra Todoroki y Bakugou.

Todoroki vio a través del plan de Kirishima y por muy poco apartó a Bakugou de la trampa eléctrica de Kaminari, antes de que el rey de las explosiones cayera lo agarró y lo llevó con él patinando sobre su hielo.

Bakugou se había dejado hacer, cuando normalmente los impulsos de ser siempre el número uno inalcanzable le impedían gestos de rescate y/o cualquier tipo de cosas que llevasen implementada la palabra ayuda.

Si fuese él ya habría sido golpeado. ¿Con "Shouto" tenía que ser diferente no?

 _Ahora es el momento._

Al mirarse y entenderse al momento cada uno atacó por su lado, desmontado la estrategia de los contrincantes, que Kaminari friera su cerebro y a su compañero.

Con una sola mirada, tener la capacidad de sincronizar los movimientos, de leer los gestos, expresiones corporales del compañero, esa confianza que debe tener fuertes cimientos.

Que funcionara tan bien, ver que ambos tuvieran una sonrisa en sus labios mientras ejecutaban la estrategia y que estuvieran satisfechos de su trabajo "en pareja"...

Que funcionara tan bien para darles la completa y absoluta victoria.

-¡Victoria de Todoroki y Bakugou!-Los ganadores chocaron puños y se fueron hablando de algo juntos, se tendieron mutuamente una toalla y se sentaron a un lado.

-Deku-kun, nos toca.-Tuvo que sacudir al muchacho para que le oyera.

-Si si.-Se avanzó Midoriya. Uraraka siguió la anterior línea de visión de su compañero y vio que se trataba de Bakugou. Se dio prisa a alcanzar al peli verde y le susurró algo al oído:

-Parece que Bakugou se lleva bien con Todoroki.-Midoriya le miró queriendo transmitirle algo pero ella no lo entendió.

-Todoroki me ha quitado a Kacchan.-

-¡Oh!-

-Solo falta que le llame Kacchan.-Uraraka le obligó a parar de andar, le cogió las manos y trató de abrir su puños fuertemente cerrados.

-Deku-kun… ¿Estás celoso de Todoroki-kun?-

-¡Ah!-Enrojeció hasta las orejas. -No no, solo he dicho una estupidez.-Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pensabas en voz alta. No es una estupidez.-Uraraka estaba demasiado seria como para meterle una trola.

-Uhm, pues…-Dudó un buen rato. -Pues sí.-Cerró los puños de nuevo.-Se supone que yo soy el amigo de la infancia de Kacchan.-Ochako asentía energéticamente.

-¿Y?-La cara de Midoriya se ensombreció.

-Que se llaman por el nombre de pila…-Uraraka estaba horrorizada.

-¿Mutuamente?-La respuesta que no quería la obtuvo. Deku dijo que si con un hilo de voz. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-Añadió la chica con prisa al ver a Midoriya con los ojos acuosos. Pero el chico solo se sonó la nariz, parecía no tener esperanza.

-Hay que hablar con Todoroki-kun.-Ella estaba seria y decidida, se llevó a la pobre cosita verde y suave llorosa para animarle y acabar por fin con la historia del combate.

Aizawa al ver esos animos, vio a Midoriya sacudir la cabeza y a Uraraka exaltada tratando de calmarlo, dio por finalizada la absurda actividad.

-Todoroki-kun-El de pelo mestizo fue cazado mientras descansaba y bebía agua. Midoriya tiraba de Uraraka para sacarla de allí, ella se había lanzado a lo bestia y se había plantado delante del chico heterocromático sin un plan de huida. -¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- Midoriya fue engañado, Uraraka se llevó solo a Todoroki y lo dejó solo con Kacchan.

-Quédesastrequédesastrequédesastre…-Una explosión a su lado lo hizo callar.

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre?-Bakugou se acercó y por inercia dio un salto, dando otra vez dos metros de distancia entre ellos. -¡Oye Deku!- Se dio cuenta de que se veía ridículo pero se puso a temblar y algo le golpeó la cara.

-¿Mh?-Una chaqueta de colores rojo y negro.

-¡Póntela si estas cagado de frío idiota!- Comprendió que su relación con Kacchan seguía intacta pero que la novedad de Todoroki acabaría por romper ese frágil equilibrio. -¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Deku?-Pero no se esperó verlo llorar de la nada.

-N-nada.-Pero no podía parar.-Ahora no.-Se cagó en todo. El cúmulo de celos que había almacenado en ese tiempo se mostró ahora. Bakugou le agarró de la chaqueta que aún tenía encima y le cubrió la cabeza con ella. -Me has dejado de lado Kacchan.-Habló de nuevo Midoriya al no ver ni oír a Bakugou, sabía que estaba cerca porque sentía sus manos en su cabeza y espalda.

-¿Hay algun modo de que dejes de llorar?-Siempre Bakugou tan delicado.

El toque sobre el chico peli verde se convirtió poco a poco en un abrazo.

-Así está bien. Así estoy bien.-

Bakugou se reencontró más tarde con Todoroki, el de pelo mestizo le sacó la lengua y le tendió un papel.

 _-Siento haberos interrumpido, tenía que pedir ayuda a Todoroki-kun para mover material._

 _Uraraka Ochako.-_

-No me importa una mierda, vámonos.-Todoroki trataba de leer a Bakugou, él se giró dándole el gusto de saber.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?-Bakugou se encogió de hombros y sonrió enseñando todos los dientes.

-Soy más querido de lo que imaginaba, por eso seré el número uno.-Pero Todoroki no quedó convencido, mañana en el entrenamiento en parejas sacaría en claro el resto.

Allí donde quiera encontrarse a Bakugou solo estaba el sol, el aire y una botella de agua, Bakugou llegaría tarde.

Por otro lado Midoriya no esperaba abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Katsuki.

-Vengo a buscar mi chaqueta. Con permiso.-Midoriya se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Bakugou encontró su prenda en el escritorio lavada y perfectamente doblada.

-¿Lo la coges y te vas?-Bakugou se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-No, así que haz silencio.-Midoriya sonrió en silencio y se sentó en la silla. Dispuesto a escribir algunos datos más, notó unas enormes manos en sus hombros. -¿En serio estabas celoso Deku?- Se giró tan bruscamente que casi tira a Katsuki al suelo.

-¡NO!-Gritó pero Bakugou ya se reía.

-Mira que eres idiota…-El chico explosivo le sacó la lengua de forma canalla.

Bakugou se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que le miraba, a la catorceava vez pilló a Midoriya mirándole infraganti.

Estuvo dándole vueltas, tal y como le había mencionado a Todoroki e iba a comentárselo antes de ser interrumpido por el que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Le dio muchísima rabia pero entendió a Izuku, ver a quien quieres, mirar a alguien más, hablar con alguien más. Lo de Deku con Todoroki y él, era lo mismo para él que ver a Uraraka y a Midoriya juntos.

Esos celos, mirar a distancia con la rabia la escena, darte la vuelta fingir que no ves nada.

Pero a diferencia de él, Midoriya era un flojo y había acabado llorando.

Por muy horrible que Katsuki pudiera ser, no podía dejarlo allí llorando, no después de ver en los ojos de Midoriya aquello que había sentido él más de una vez.

-No me largaré hasta que dejes de estar celoso del listillo ese.-Midoriya no sabía cómo contestarle.-Voy a estar tan cerca que creerás llamarte Kacchan.-Dio una risotada que puso a Izuku la piel de gallina.

Bakugou fue interrumpido otra vez, el chico heterocromático se añadió.

Entró sin pedir permiso, divisó a Bakugou y se lo quiso llevar a rastras pero le impidieron la salida.

-No te llevarás a Kacchan a ningún lado.-Todoroki se tomó ese siseo como una provocación.

-Lo necesito.-

Bakugou que seguía en el suelo se reía interna y externamente.

-Everybody loves me, lo que se necesita para ser el número uno.-

FIN.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer~_

 _Cualquier idea, como en este caso, podéis resumirla en un review, yo los leo todos :)_

 _Agradezco todos los favs y follows de las cuatro historias anteriores y como en las otras, espero que las disfrutéis como yo lo hago al hacerlas._

 _Sayonara~ Nos vemos en la #6_


End file.
